


First Welton Girl

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	First Welton Girl

You swore Charlie Dalton was an idiot sometimes. Phone call from God, really? Right after that whole shenanigans Mr. Nolan had taken ahold of Charlie and pulled him to his office. At the moment you were waiting for him to come back to his dorm; while currently sitting on his bed. You had to admit, even though Charlie Dalton was an impulsive boy who needs to learn how to think before he acts, he was still you best friend and you were there for him when he needed you; even if you wanted him to be more than that.

When it comes to your relationship with Charlie, you described it with one word: flirty. Both of you constantly make cheeky remarks and moves to one another; petnames, arm around shoulder, occasionally you even sat on his lap. It would often confuse people to the point that they had to ask whether or not the two of you were a couple aka the only Welton couple, given that you are the only girl at Welton academy. It is one of the ‘perks’ of being mr Nolans granddaughter.

‘you kicked out?’ you suddenly heard Neil say. You look up to see Charlie walk into the doorframe before he turns around to answer, ‘No’.  
‘So what happened?’ Neil asked again.  
‘I’m to turn everybody in’, Charlie sighed in response, ‘apologize to the school and all will be forgiven.’ he turned and walked a little further into his room, you quietly got up from your laying down position on his bed and put your book down. That was the first moment when he realized you were there. He smiled at you before turning to Neil who repeatedly called out his name in answer to the question: ‘So what are you gonna do?’ to which he turned back and replied: ‘Damn it Neil, the name is Nuwanda.’ with that he closed the door and turned to you, a smirk on his face. ‘Have you been waiting for me?’ you nod, ‘Then I should’ve come back sooner.’ he smiles before attempting to walk to you, flinching in pain.  
‘Are you okay?’ you ask as you get up, ready to help if needed.  
He smiles at you sheepishly, ‘Yeah, I’m just gonna lie down?’ as he did so, you look at him, shaking your head: ‘You are an idiot, do you know that?’  
‘Yeahyeah I know, now come here, Dollface.’ you rolled your eyes at the pet name he gave you before sitting down on the side of his bed. You run your hand through his soft hair, he closes his eyes for a second and hums in approval. You slowly lie down next to him, continuing to caress his hair as you curl into his side. His arms wrapped tightly around your waist.  
‘This is why I love you’, Charlie suddenly said.  
‘W-what?’ you ask startled, looking up at him, lifting your head up from his shoulder.  
He took a deep breath before he looked you in the eye, placing his hand on your cheek: ‘I love you.’  
you feel your cheeks heat up as he starts to lean in. before his lips touch your though, you ask: ‘Are you hurt badly?’  
‘Not that badly.’ he chuckled softly before leaning in the rest of the way. Your hand moves into his hair again, again hearing hums of approval from Charlie. His arms wrapped closely around you as yours went around his neck, deepening the kiss.


End file.
